


natural beauty

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas show each other their love by having some outdoor sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	natural beauty

The field was full of beautiful wildflowers and lush green grass. Castiel laid naked among them waiting for his lover to disrobe. His deeply tanned skin was highlighted by the contrast of the surrounding flora. The sight of him was almost too much for Dean’s hungry eyes to bare without immediately attacking. Cas’s partially hard cock laid relaxed and resting on his stomach. Dean was practically drooling at the sun drenched feast that laid before him. He was still nervous about getting caught, even though Cas had zapped them so far from any civilization there was no way they could be. 

As his clothes dropped to the ground, so did he. Dean was ready for his feast. Without warning, he slurped his lover’s cock into his mouth. Cas let out a gasp followed by a deep moan. It was warm from the sun. The throbbing muscle had a fragrance from the flowers on it which made it even more delicious than usual. The grass tickled Dean’s chest as he shifted back and forth, grasping Cas’s thighs. 

Cas started to buck upwards signaling Dean that he was getting close. Dean got to his knees, spitting into his hand and grabbing his own cock, he began to stroke. Cas pulled his knees up and spread his legs to expose his ass. This made Dean grunt in satisfaction. He loved the way Cas could act so naughty and still seem to look so innocent. It drove him wild. He grabbed his lover’s ankles and brought them to his shoulders. Spitting down, he watched the angel’s hole moisten. He pushed slowly against it and proceeded into the tight entrance.

The pumping of thick muscle into his tiny hole wasn’t the painful part. What really caused Cas pain was knowing it eventually had to end. He loved how much he pleased Dean by taking it. Besides that, the feeling of fullness, caused by his lover, pleased him physically and emotionally. Nothing compared to being filled. Its what he had been missing all these centuries. 

Dean’s feeling were similar. Being with Cas was fulfilling in more ways than one. The obvious, sexual satisfaction, was the first way that came to mind for him, though. But Dean had always been a beast compelled by his animalistic urges. Cas was different than any other lover he had in the past. It was true, he fulfilled his man emotionally as well as physically. Dean had never felt a love like this. The hunter could let his guard down an be himself completely. Every time he pushed himself into Cas, it was a freeing experience. It was an amazing feeling to be free, inside somewhere so tight.

The wind on Dean’s naked back was so relieving. It made the sweat running down his spine almost cold, giving him goosebumps. Cas’s moaning was getting louder and louder with each thrust. The sounds coming from the gruff voice were practically intoxicating and fueled Dean’s will. As they both were approaching climax, Cas grabbed his cock and stroked, watching his man use every ounce of energy he had to push further into him than he thought possible. It was time and neither men could hold back even if they wanted too. The overwhelming feeling of being shot into and filled with his lover’s hot juice, caused Cas to unload all over his stomach and chest, with a loud moan.

Dean pulled himself out slowly and laid next to his lover, sighing. He was so relaxed now that he got that out of his system. The thick, white load dripped generously out of Cas onto the grass below him. He was starting to feel the wind now too. Dean noticed Cas’s goosebumps and pulled his lather jacket over them. Cas curled up next to him and rested his head on his lover’s muscular chest. They laid there for a while watching butterflies and dandelion fuzzy drift through the air. Very few words were exchanged. Most of what they wanted to say to each other was said perfectly through silent smile. “I am finally happy,” Was the only thought in ether one’s head that day and it was more than enough.


End file.
